Advances in fuse technology have provided fuses which are much reduced in size. Because of the smaller size, the heat generated by the fuse is greater than normally generated in conventional fuses and the connector block must dissipate a greater amount of heat. The invention overcomes the problem by use of a heat sink consisting of one or more vertically extending fins which are strategically constructed and located to dissipate the heat which is generated.